The Persistance of Loss
by fears of life
Summary: Il n'a plus rien. Il laisse Steve le ramener chez lui, et fait la connaissance de Natasha et Sam. Tout le monde veut l'aider, mais personne ne le comprend, et il ne trouve pas les mots. Quand il rêve, ses souvenirs lui reviennent, et il trouve finalement une raison de parler. One-shot, contient du BuckyNat. (Traduction de la fiction du même nom de taralkariel)


_Yo ! Ceci est la traduction du one-shot de taralkariel «The Persistence of Loss» que l'auteur m'a trèèèès gentiment autorisée à traduire ! J'ai fais mon possible pour vous présenter une traduction aussi fluide et fidèle à l'esprit du texte de base que possible. Alors bonne lecture ! :)_

 _PS : Dois-je préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ?_

* * *

 **Il rêve en bleu : des yeux bleus, un uniforme bleu et l'eau bleue qui les engloutie.**

* * *

Steve le recherche; il savait que ce serait le cas. Il était à sa recherche, mais il savait comment éviter d'être retrouvé s'il le souhaitait. Peut-être que ses années d'entraînement avait du bon finalement. Puis Steve l'a ramené chez lui, comme un chiot égaré. Peut-être qu'il en est un au final. Il n'a ni refuge, ni mission. HYDRA l'a rendu loyal et dépendant d'eux. Maintenant il est loyal et dépendant de Steve. Mais c'était probablement déjà le cas avant, dans son ancienne vie. Il s'en fou.

Ça lui a pris du temps avant qu'il ne laisse Steve l'emmener chez lui. Il a suivi Steve de la même manière dont il était suivi, et il a attendu. Steve l'énerve, fait réagir son esprit d'une manière étrange et inhabituelle. Il n'aime pas ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne assez pour comprendre pourquoi. Alors il a laissé Steve et son ami, Sam Wilson, le retrouver et l'emmener à la maison. Comme un chiot égaré.

Il ne se souvient pas d'avoir vécu à New York avec Steve. Il se souvient d'être parti à la guerre, et plus tard d'avoir servi avec Steve. Mais aucun souvenir de Brooklyn. Ça rend Steve triste. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Il n'est pas triste. Mais il ressent un vide à l'intérieur de lui, alors peut-être qu'au final c'est la même chose.

* * *

 **Il rêve en violet : le crépuscule, des cadavres et des bleus qu'il a causés.**

* * *

Il y a d'autres personnes qui vivent ici, avec Steve. Steve ne vit plus seul dans un appartement désormais. Il a déjà été dans l'appartement de Steve, et y a tiré sur un homme à travers le mur. Il n'y vit plus maintenant. Il y a un homme, le fils d'un homme qu'il a connu, qui a construit la tour et les a invités à tous y vivre ensemble. Toute l'équipe. Ça ressemble, mais pas tant que ça, à la vie au camp avec les Commandos Hurlants.

Steve y est le seul à être plus qu'un homme. Il n'y a que deux autres personnes qui sont juste humaines. Un homme qui a construit une armure, un homme qui est devenue une bête et un dieu. Les deux espions sont ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que les Commandos Hurlants étaient. Il réalise qu'il n'est plus un simple humain désormais. Il est plus comme Steve maintenant. Mais pas comme Steve. Jamais comme Steve. Sam est là, aussi. Il n'est pas comme Steve non plus, mais il aide. Il l'aide beaucoup. Il le comprend. Steve essaie, mais il ne peut pas.

Les espions le comprennent aussi. Ils savent ce que c'est que d'être brisé. Ils ne sont pas comme Steve, mais ils aident. Tout le monde est gentil, marche sur des œufs en sa compagnie. Ça l'agace. Il est brisé, fragile, mais il a toujours sût s'adapter. Toujours un survivant. Steve endure sans broncher, mais il sait que parfois il faut avancer pour vivre, survivre. Tout le monde n'est pas capable de rester immobile.

* * *

 **Il rêve en orange : des flammes et des explosions qu'il a provoquées.**

* * *

Les autres l'évitent. Il s'en fiche. Il travaille dur, pour se souvenir de lui, de son passé, de ce qu'il a fait. Ses souvenirs sont fragmentés, et ça lui prend du temps pour les assembler. Certains souvenirs ne reviennent pas, ou alors seulement en partie. Steve l'aide. Parfois il lui demande de lui parler de ses souvenirs. Ça plaît à Steve, il veut qu'il se souvienne, qu'il redevienne l'homme qu'il était avant la guerre. Plus ses souvenirs reviennent, plus il réalise que ce ne sera jamais le cas. Même s'il était revenu sans tomber dans la falaise et le froid.

Natasha ne l'évite pas. Elle le regarde, intensément, mais pas de la même manière que Steve le fait. Aucun des autres ne le regardent de cette manière. Elle vient le voir souvent, presque aussi souvent que Sam. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup, elle s'assoie juste et lui tient compagnie. Il préfère ça. Sam et Steve le font aussi, parfois. C'est ce dont il a besoin. Il a été seul pendant des décennies, traité comme un objet et non pas comme un homme. Ses talents en stratégie et en meurtre étaient valorisés, appréciés. Maintenant il ne sait pas pourquoi ils lui sourient et le réconforte quand ses propres hurlements le réveil. Il est brisé, inutile. Il n'a aucune valeur.

* * *

 **Il rêve en gris : l'intérieur de son caisson de cryogénisation, la couleur du ciel quand il est tombé du train, son bras métallisé.**

* * *

Parfois il parle en d'autres langues. Mais il ne sait pas lesquelles. Elles viennent à lui aussi facilement que l'anglais, mais personne ne le comprend quand il les parle. Parfois Natasha y parvient, donc il suppose qu'il est être en train de parler russe. Il n'aime pas parler, et ne sait pas quels genres de mots sortiront de sa bouche s'il se laisse parler. Il n'y a pas de mots pour ce qu'il veut dire, même s'il essaye et cherche dans tous son vocabulaire. Les mots ne sont juste pas là.

Natasha aime bien quand il lui parle en russe, donc il le fait. Il ne le faisait pas intentionnellement au début, c'était juste ce qui sortait de sa bouche quand il essayait de parler. Elle souriait, un peu triste, et lui répondait dans la même langue. Steve était surpris et confus, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Car il aime quand il parle, même s'il n'y comprend rien. Il lui dit que c'est bien de ne pas garder les choses à l'intérieur de soi. Sam lui dit la même chose. Il ne les contredit pas, mais ne voit aucune raison de leur dire ce qu'il a en tête. De toute façon, ses pensées sont confuses et fragmentées la plupart du temps.

Les souvenirs lui reviennent rapidement maintenant. Cela fait des semaines depuis la dernière fois qu'on lui a effacé la mémoire. Ses souvenirs ne reviennent pas dans un ordre particulier, et c'est perturbant. Il se souvient d'abord d'être tombé. Puis du visage confus de Steve quand ils se sont revus sur le pont, à Washington. Il se souvient d'avoir combattu Sam et Natasha. Il a plus de souvenir d'elle que de Sam, mais ces souvenirs là sont déformés et difficile à comprendre. Il veut lui poser des questions là-dessus, mais il n'a pas les mots, même en russe.

* * *

 **Il rêve en noir : des restes calcinés, des bâtiments brûlés et les ténèbres.**

* * *

Ils partent faire des missions. Il est invité, mais n'y va pas. Quelque uns blaguent à propos du fait qu'il pourrait être d'une grande utilité, et d'à quel point il ferait une bonne arme (même s'ils n'utilisent pas ce mot), mais il sourit et secoue la tête. Il ne veut pas retourner là-dedans. Il a travaillé trop dur pour se reconstruire, il ne veut pas prendre le risque de redevenir ce qu'il était. Au début, ils prenaient soin de laisser quelqu'un avec lui. Il préfère que ce soit Natasha ou Steve, mais parfois ils sont réquisitionnés pour des missions. Alors de temps à autre, ils le laissent seul.

Être seul est étrange, différent. A quand remonte la dernière fois où il a vraiment été seul ? Il ne sait pas. Mais ça l'aide. Ça l'aide à le rendre capable de prendre ses propres décisions et prendre soi de lui. Il n'en était pas capable avant, quand il se cachait de Steve. Il avait besoin d'aide mais n'en voulait pas. Il n'avait ni argent, ni nourriture, et ne voulait rien venant des autres. Il avait perdu du poids avant qu'il laisse Steve le ramener chez lui. Comme un chiot égaré. Steve était peiné, et faisait très attention à ce qu'il mange assez au début. Il l'a laissé faire pendant un moment, puis avait insisté sur le fait qu'il pouvait désormais prendre soin de lui-même. Il devait prouver à Steve qu'il en était capable.

Parfois, quand ils ne sont pas là pendant un long moment, il recommence à se sentir vide intérieurement. Il cherche un mot pour le décrire, et se dit finalement que c'est qu'ils doivent lui manquer. Steve, Natasha et Sam. Il n'est pas assez proche des autres pour qu'ils lui manquent. Sam sort souvent, et pas seulement en mission. Steve commence à sortir tous les jours, donc il se met à passer beaucoup de temps avec Natasha. Elle s'assoit à côté de lui dans le canapé, mais ils ne parlent pas souvent. Ils n'en ont pas besoin. Elle lui sourit à lui, plus qu'aux autres, mais parfois quand elle le regarde des émotions particulières passent dans son regard. Steve fait ça aussi, mais ce ne sont pas les mêmes émotions. Chez Steve il voit de la culpabilité, de la colère et de la consternation. Natasha n'a aucune raison de ressentir cela, à part peut-être de la consternation. Il ne comprend pas.

* * *

 **Il rêve en blanc : la neige, la glace et l'aveuglante lumière blanche quand ils effacent sa mémoire.**

* * *

La première fois qu'il a fait de l'humour, Steve a été surprit, mais il a rit pendant un long moment. Plus longtemps que sa blague ne le méritait. Les autres sont ravis quand il plaisante ou taquine, mais ça affecte profondément Steve. Et pour une obscure raison, ça affecte aussi Natasha. Les deux ont l'air à chaque fois agréablement surpris, même si cela arrive de plus en plus fréquemment. Parfois, il se demande s'il ne s'est pas exprimé dans le mauvais langage car ils ont tous l'air confus, mais après ils rigolent, donc ça n'est probablement pas ça. Quelquefois, il se dit qu'ils doivent être tellement horrifié par ce qu'il lui est arrivé qu'ils en oublient qu'il a changé.

Des mauvaises choses arrivent à tous le monde. Des choses peut-être pas aussi terrible que ce qu'il lui est arrivé, mais tous le monde a une douloureuse histoire à raconter. Steve et Natasha ne dérogent pas à la règle. Steve compare ce qu'il était à ce qu'il est maintenant. Les autres le prennent comme il est maintenant, même s'ils le traitent avec beaucoup de gentillesse à cause de ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Natasha est plus difficile à cerner. Parfois elle le voit tel qu'il est maintenant, parfois tel qu'il pourrait être quand il ira mieux. Mais il a aussi l'impression qu'elle le compare avec une autre version de lui-même. Il ne comprend pas.

* * *

 **Il rêve en rouge : une étoile rouge, du sang rouge, une pièce rouge et … des cheveux roux ?**

* * *

Il se souvient. Il se souvient d'avoir été entraîné, torturé, mutilé, transformé en un monstre. Mais il se souvient aussi d'avoir entraîné d'autres personnes. Il ne les torturait et mutilait pas (il en a tué beaucoup, mais rapidement). Il se souvient d'une fois où il avait entraîné une jeune ballerine à devenir une talentueuse espionne, à devenir sa rivale au combat en corps-à-corps, à utiliser sa petite carrure comme un avantage. Elle l'impressionnait toujours, et il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il l'aimait autant qu'il en était capable à l'époque. Au début il n'est pas sûr, mais il devient ensuite certain que cette jeune fille, nommée Natalia, est maintenant la jeune femme qu'on appelle Natasha. Tout ça explique son comportement envers lui, et il se demande si il doit lui dire qu'il sait.

Une nuit, les rêves deviennent trop oppressant et il décide de sortir du lit. Steve n'est pas là alors il part à la recherche de Natasha. Il est tôt, elle ne dort pas encore. Quand il tape à sa porte elle vient lui ouvrir, un peu décoiffé, et il ne se sent plus vide du tout intérieurement. Il lui sourit, et elle lui sourit faiblement en retour. Les mots ne lui viennent pas, et il se tient, mal à l'aise, devant l'entrée de sa chambre. Mais elle comprend toujours, et elle l'emmène devant son canapé, où ils s'assoient dans un silence apaisant. Elle l'observe, et il peine à parler, cherchant ses mots.

« Tu m'as manqué. », il finit par dire.

Elle le regarde, surprise, et momentanément confuse. « Depuis quand ? », elle demande.

« Depuis qu'ils t'ont arraché à moi il y a des années, Natalia. »

Elle se redresse brusquement, le regarde intensément, et des émotions contradictoires défilent sur son visage. « Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. », elle murmure.

Il l'attire contre lui, et elle s'installe sur son torse. Il soupire doucement. « S'il te plaît, ne les laisses plus jamais t'éloigner loin de moi. », il lui souffle, le visage dans ses cheveux.

L'étreinte de Natasha autour de sa taille se resserre. « Je te le promet. »

* * *

 **Il rêve en bleu, rouge et blanc : ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau.**

 **Il rêve d'un foyer.**

* * *

 _Voilà ! C'est tout pour le moment, si cet OS vous a plût, n'hésitez pas à le faire savoir à son auteur originel (taralkariel) ! Et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt sur cette fois une de mes propre fiction. :)_


End file.
